The invention relates to an assembly consisting of a side shaft journal for a differential drive and of a joint component of a CV-jointed shaft, which joint component is connected to the side shaft journal. The invention also relates to a unit consisting of a differential drive and two side shafts with at least one such assembly consisting of a side shaft journal and a joint component.
Prior art side shaft journals of differential drives of a first type comprise an outer flange for bolting on a joint component of an adjoining CV-jointed shaft. The disadvantage of such shaft journals is that the joint component has to be adapted accordingly, i.e. it must be designed to receive bolting connecting means which, as a rule, are plugged-through bolts. To be able to receive the threaded holes, the joint component needs to have additional material away from the functional parts, as a result of which the joint component becomes heavier and more expensive to produce.
Furthermore, there are prior art side shaft journals of a second type wherein--in order to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages--the shaft journal is integral with the joint component of the adjoining CV-jointed shaft. Assembling constant velocity joints is a complex operation which cannot be undertaken when the shaft journal has already been inserted into the differential drive. The resulting disadvantage is that it is only during the mounting of the CV-jointed shafts at the vehicle, that the differential drive can be sealed outwardly by inserting the shaft journal and that it is only after completion of this operation that the differential drive can be filled with lubricant. This is highly disadvantageous for the production sequences of the vehicle.
Furthermore, there are prior art side shafts whose outer end is provided with shaft toothing which is used in a plug-in connection for the joint component of the adjoining CV-jointed shaft. As a rule, such shaft journals are directly axially secured relative to the drive housing of the differential drive.